User blog:TailsDoll3345/Chucky's Feats
Feats *Before he died, he transfered his soul into a good guy doll *Gave Colonel Cockren a heart attack *Killed Andy's Teacher *Killed Tiffany and made her into a doll *Chopped off a man's head More coming soon Strengths '- Hit a full grown woman so hard she was smashed through a window' '- Could tackle a full grown woman to the ground' '- Can leave a really nasty bite' '- Can out muscle grown adults' '- Can stab through doors' '- Easily broke his own brand of doll' '- With only a ring broke through wooden bars he found himself trapped in' '- Out muscled a full grown woman and beat her to the ground' '- Strong enough to give huge bleeding cuts with his hands' '- Managed to restrain Hack' '- Stabbed his way out of an alligator' '- Was strong enough to cut a man in half with a knife' '- Is strong enough to knock a mans head off their body with a baseball bat - Strong enough to shove his hand in people's mouths to suffocate them to death' Speed '- Has been known to slasher port' '-- This means he often teleports to get to his victims' '--- A good example of this is in Child's Play 3 where Chucky hides in Andy's toy box. Andy walks over to the box and opens it and Chucky is somehow now under the bed' '--- Another good example is during his Terror Tram ride where he constantly goes from a supervisor's office to random places to kill people' '- Dodged a car heading towards him' '- Dodged an axe' '- Dodged gun fire' Durability '- Managed to walk off a gun shot' '-- Twice' '-- Later managed to walk through constant gun fire without stopping' '- Survived being completely burned and got right back up in a matter of seconds' '- Even when his body parts are separated he can still move them' '-- Got his head blown off and continued moving' '-- Got his arm blown off and continued moving' '-- Only ended up stopping because his leg got blown off' '- Survived getting his arms and legs ripped off and even got melted by acid after his doll body became vulnerable' '- Survived getting half his face chopped off' '- Survived having all of his limbs chopped off his body' '- Survived being shot by a shotgun' '- Survived getting eaten by an alligator - Can survive as a head and even endure gruesome torture as that head - Survived a blowtorch to the face' '- Didn't even flinch as his fingers were being melted' '- Doesn't even care when losing an arm' 'Intelligence' '- Is very clever often devising clever schemes really quickly' '- Has been known to cleverly trick people into thinking he is no more than a Good Guy doll' '- Tends to think ahead and plans out his murders' '- Tricked a woman into revealing where Andy lived' '- Very good at utilizing his small size for stealth' '- Has disguised his voice to make someone think he was a child in need' '- Knows how to hack a Universal Studios ride' '- Tricked Ian into believing Nica was a psychopath' '- Really good at playing dead to trick his foes into thinking they've won' '- Convinced Hack to help him - Smart enough to erase his evidence so his secret of being alive can't get out' Category:Blog posts